fallen_kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Akasha
How she came to existence is unknown, but as a baby she was orphan to a river in a basket to which came into the possession of medieval royal family by the mother who was bathing in the river. The mother thought she was gift from the heavens. She grew up spoiled until she became 12, to which her wing grew much larger and noticeable and couldn't be kept hidden by her clothes, she then became a product of worship, she praised given more jewels and gold, too which she became the center of a religion. During this time, the royal family found how she had healing abilities and only made it worse, with the family feeding off of her to gain more wealth. Then one day she became sick of it all, escaping the castle, and plunged herself from the highest cliff into the ocean. She then woke up in the care of an Japanese 50 year old ish man. She asked "aren't I dead?" The man replied, "far from it." As she fell back to sleep. She finally woke up and drank the green tea beside her that was set there. Old man spoke, "finally come to your senses?" She replied with a nod. Being 16 from when she jumped into the ocean, she was now in her twenties, living a better life with the old man, teaching her how to live and survive. Old man was poor but managed to take care of himself this whole times and turned out to be a legendary warrior from when he was young. The old man taught her how to fight and many techniques, she even learned to use her wing to fight sometimes getting an edge when spar against him, but always ended up losing. She felt she had a real family for once and he never once asked on where she came from what she was, and that was what she wanted. A few times the old man became gravely ill, but she healed him. The old man responded back when this happened with a smile "I suppose your debt to me has paid" she just laughed and hugged him. Then one dreadful night, some brigands came and ransacked the house and setting it on fire. The two actually fought them off with there skills. But in the heat of the moment, the old man was shot in the head with an arrow, and killed instantly. Instead of wallowing in tears, she became enraged. Killed any left over brigands in a brutal manner, ripping arms off and heads. The one who shot her foster father got away, and she went on a manhunt. She searched for days, weeks and months, then she found him, and killed him getting her revenge, she didn't feel satisfaction though, what was taken was lost forever and thus became her regression of her emotions to none. She traveled alone for many years doing nothing, and just living, had no cares for who followed her on her travels, most just wanted to worship her as some divine being. She eventually became cruel to notions on how she could use people for their ignorance, and pity. Auril Coins: 5000 bronze (50 silver) Category:Characters